虹 NIJI
by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999
Summary: 'Pelangi itu selalu indah di pandang, memberikan warna yang cerah, tapi tak pernah bisa di gapai, begitu juga antara kau dan aku Sasuke-kun. Terlalu jauh aku untuk menggapaimu.'/"Sebuah pelangi yang akan mengingatkanku padamu cintaku, tak pernah terbesit hatiku untuk melupakanmu karna kau yang mengajariku sebuah kehidupan, sebuah cinta, sebuah pengorbanan./Chapt 1 Trailer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****虹****(NIJI)**

**Genre: hurt/comfort & angst**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, gj, abal, membosankan dll.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Prince Akuma Kazuhito999**

"**TRAILER"**

**Happy reading minna-san!**

.

Sebuah kisah yang menggambarkan sesosok gadis merah muda yang rapuh...

"Nona, kau mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir."

Pertemuan dengan pemuda dingin yang menyebalkan...

"Dasar menyebalkan awas kau!"

Mencoba tegar di saat-saat kritis...

"Umurmu tinggal 3 bulan lagi."

"Apa?"

Pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Iya, Sasuke-kun."

Saat-saat terakhir kau bersamanya...

"Sakura jangan pergi, kau pasti kuat, kau wanita yang tegar, jangan pergi meninggalkanku..."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, mungkin suatu saat kita bertemu lagi..."

Gadis yang kau cintai pergi untuk selamanya...

"SAAAAAKUUUUURAAAAAAAAA!"

Sepucuk surat yang membuatmu mengingatnya selamanya...

'Pelangi itu selalu indah di pandang, memberikan warna yang cerah, tapi tak pernah bisa di gapai, begitu juga antara kau dan aku Sasuke-kun. Terlalu jauh aku untuk menggapaimu.'

"Sebuah pelangi yang akan mengingatkanku padamu cintaku, tak pernah terbesit hatiku untuk melupakanmu karna kau yang mengajariku sebuah kehidupan, sebuah cinta, sebuah pengorbanan. Mengatakan sebuah kejujuran bahwa aku menyebalkan, pelit kata, dingin, di situlah aku mencintaimu. Kau seperti PELANGI YANG MENAMPAKKAN KEJUJURAN DARI WARNANYA."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Kazu: WHAAAAAAAT fic apaan ini hm,**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Kazu: Gak nyambung uchiha!**

**Sakura: kenapa kau buat aku mati hah?!**

**Kazu: TUNTUTAN SKENARIO! *tatapan tajam, di sertai killing intens* PROTES SEKALI LAGI MATI KAU HARUNO *nyiapin katana***

**Kazu: Yo minna tolong review, dan juga ini buat KADO ULTAH IMOUTO KAZU DI DUMAY, KIRA-CHAN NARAHASHI~**

**ALL CHARA: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Title: ****虹****(NIJI)**

**Genre : HURT/COMFORT & ANGST**

**Pair : SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, GJ, Membosankan dll.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

****_23 Juli 2010_

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda bermata _emerald_ kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Konoha's Healthy Care, tak ada siapapun yang menemani gadis berusia 15 tahun ini.

Tak banyak bicara itulah sifat gadis ini sebenarnya walau di depan banyak orang dia berusaha ceria. Sudah 5 tahun sang ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkanya.

Hidupnya terlotang-lantung, untungnya dia masih mempunyai rumah peninggalan orang tuanya di daerah distrik Uchiha. Kadang dia memakan pemberian dari istri seorang kepala klan uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha perempuan cantik dan anggun yang merupakan pemilik distrik ini.

"Nona, di mana keluargamu?" tanya seorang dokter membuyarkan lamunannya,

"Tidak ada, apa yang terjadi denganku kenapa aku sering pingsan?" jawab sekaligus tanya gadis itu/

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Anda mengidap penyakit Kanker otak Stadium Akhir, mungkin umur anda tidak kurang tidak lebih tinggal 1 tahun." Jawab dokter yang gadis itu kenal dengan nama 'Kabuto', suami sah Orochimaru, gadis maniak ular.

Gadis itu hanya mampu meneteskan air matanya, apalagi sekarang, apa _Kami-sama_ tak puas mengambil ayah dan ibunya?

"Ya, saya mengerti dokter, saya permisi." Kata gadis itu bangun dari tempatnya tadi tidur.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_1 Januari 2011_

SAKURA POV

Hai namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 2 Konoha International High School. Aku seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun, berparas cantik kata orang sih, berambut pink, seperti permen karet, bermata _emerald _yang memukau, itu kata mantanku Sabaku Gaara.

Aku tinggal di kawasan distrik Uchiha, kalian tanya kenapa seorang bermarga Haruno bisa tinggal di distrik Uchiha? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau hehehe.

Apa aku punya sahabat?

Tentu saja punya, seperti Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata.

Sampai jumpa minna, aku harus ke rumah sakit Konoha.

SAKURA POV END

.

.

SASUKE POV

Hai aku Sasuke. Ck, kalian juga pasti tau apa margaku nama margaku UCHIHA.  
Aku baru sampai di desa ini kemarin, aku tak mengerti kenapa _baka Aniki_ ku sangat mencintai desa yang mmm... jauh dari perkotaan. Yup, _Aniki_ ku itu pemuda narsis berambut hitam panjang dan di kuncir di ujung rambutnya, sekarang aku tau kenapa anikiku sangat menyukai desa ini, karna desa ini sangat nyaman, sejuk dan damai.

Umurku menginjak 16 tahun dengan kulit putih pucat, warna rambutku sehitam malam, warna mataku juga sewarna dengan malam, dan gaya rambutku yang sangat sulit di jumpai gaya bokong ayam. Cih, author menyebalkan, maksudnya R-A-V-E-N. Kedua orang tuaku berada di Otogakure.

SASUKE END POV

"_Otoutoooo_~!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan di kuncir di ujung rambutnya, dia UCHIHA ITACHI.

"Kau, KENAPA BARU MENCARIKU SEKARANG _BAKA_?! AKU SUDAH SAMPAI DARI KEMARIN DAN KAU MENELANTARKAN ADIKMU SAMPAI SEORANG PANGERAN SEPERTIKU HARUS TIDUR DI JALANAN! SIALAN KAU BAKA _ANIKI_!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah sangat _OUT OF CHARACTER_.

"Salah sendiri, kau tidak menelfonku, kemana otak jeniusmu _otouto_?" elak Itachi tak ingin di salahkan.

"_Baka Aniki_, aku sudah menelponmu lebih dari 70 kali!" teriak Sasuke lagi beberapa kedutan sudah mampir di kepalanya dan Sasuke sudah melupakan harga dirinya sebagai uchiha karena kesal minta ampun kepada _Aniki-_nya ini.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, segera Itachi mengecek _handphone_ Sony Ericsson Xperianya terdapat 70 kali missed call dan 2 kali sms.

**From: Lovely_Otouto**

**Subject: Kau dimana Baka Aniki?**

**Baka Aniki di mana kau, cepat jemput aku di bandara konoha!**

09:15 am 31 desember 2010

**From: Lovely_Otouto**

**Subject: cepat jemput Itachi!**

**Itachi, cepat jemput aku, sebelum aku jadi santapan gadis-gadis menyebalkan ini!**

09:30 am 31 desember 2010

"_Gomen Otouto_, waktu itu aku berpacaran dengan Kyuu-_chan_ jadi lupa waktu." Kata Itachi meminta maaf.

Ya, Itachi mencintai seorang gadis dari klan Uzumaki, gadis sederhana yang anggun dan baik hati.  
Mereka bertemu di Otogakure tempat keluarga Itachi dan Sasuke berada sekarang, tapi sayangnya hubungan mereka tak di restui ayah Itachi, dan Itachi rela meninggalkan semua hartanya demi sang gadis pujaannya, untung di saat terakhir kakek Itachi, Madara Uchiha mewariskan Distrik Uchiha kepadanya.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan dengan anggun menyapa Itachi.

"_Ohayou_ Itachi-_nii_..." sapa gadis itu dengan senyum tulus.

"_Ohayou_ Saku-_chan_, mau kemana? Ke sekolah? bukannya ini hari libur ya?" tanya Itachi kepada gadis itu yang tak lain Sakura Haruno.

"Aku mau kerumah sakit Itachi-_nii_. Dia siapa Itachi-_nii?_" tanya Sakura melihat pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi hanya rambutnya yang menyerupai pantat ayam.

"Oh, dia _otouto_ku yang di Otogakure, Sas kenalin dia Sakura Haruno." Jawab itachi memperkenalkan adiknya yang dinginya minta ampun.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya di sertai senyuman manis,

"Hn. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Balas Sasuke, menyambut uluran tanganya.

_'Cantik.'_ batin Sasuke.

_'Tampan.'_ batin Sakura.

"Kau cantik, tapi sayang jidatmu lebar pink." Kata Sasuke sukses membuat 4 kedutan nangkring di kepala gadis bermarga Haruno.

"KAU BILANG APA TADI? JIDAT LEBAR?! HEI AKU TAU JIDATKU LEBAR DAN RAMBUTKU BERWARNA PINK, TAPI KAU TAK PERLU MENGATAKANNYA, PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Sakura sambil berlalu dan melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke Sasuke.

"Itachi-_nii_, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut

"Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke, kau pemuda menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui!" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Itachi dengan hati gondok setengah mati.

Konoha's Healthy Care

Pukul 9:07 Am Sakura sampai di rumah sakit pusat, meski ini desa tapi perkembangannya hampir menyamai kota Otogakure, di rumah sakit besar ini Sakura menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang akan mengantarnya ke ruangan dokter Kabuto.  
Satu belokan lagi dia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan dokter Kabuto.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk!" seru orang yang berada di dalam.

Sakura membuka pintu berwarna ungu tua dengan papan nama Dr. Kabuto.  
Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu di sana terdapat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata berwarna kuning.

"Orochimaru-_san_, kemana dokter Kabuto?" tanya Sakura kepada istri dokter muda itu yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Oh kabuto-_kun_, dia sedang berada di toilet, sebentar lagi juga kembali." jawab Orochimaru sambil membelai ular Anaconda yang menurut _imouto_ author unyu-unyu.

Kabuto baru saja keluar dari toilet dan menemukan Sakura berbicara dengan istrinya, entahlah, author tidak tahu kenapa Kabuto memilih istri yang maniak ular.

"Sakura-_san_, bagaimana kabarmu? apa masih terasa pusing dan sakit di kepalamu?" tanya Dokter Kabuto.

"Pusing sih tidak dokter, tapi kalau sakit masih sering," jawab Sakura.

"Kesehatanmu baik-baik saja, hanya kau jangan terlalu banyak berfikir dan hindari berfikir yang berat dan menyesakkan hati. Kalau kau masih seperti itu maka kanker otak ini akan semakin menggerogotimu," jelas Kabuto yang menyayangi Sakura seperti adik kandungnya  
Karena Kabuto pernah di tolong ayah Sakura.

"Sakura-_san_, jangan memanggilku dokter, panggil saja Kabuto-_nii_." Pinta Kabuto yang menghampiri mejanya dan menulis beberapa resep obat yang harus di tebus Sakura di apotik Konoha.

"Kabuto-_nii _juga jangan memanggilku Sakura-_san_ panggil saja Sakura." Balas Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ini obat yang akan mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalamu." Kabuto segera memberikan resep obat yang ditulisnya tadi.

"Kapan aku berhenti meminum obat?" gerutu Sakura.

"Kau sungguh parah _Otouto_, baru pertama kali kau mengenalnya, kau juga sudah mengejeknya, seperti sepupu kita saja." Kata Itachi sambil bermain _handphone._

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sai yang sekarang berada di Amegakure itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap bosan Anikinya,

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Sepupu kita yang suka menampilkan senyum palsu dan suka mengejek kan cuma dia _Otouto._" Jawab Itachi sekarang sedang menelfon pacar tercinta, terkasih, termanis dan ter-ter lainya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke dengan 'Hn' andalanya, hanya Itachi yang bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit berkata banyak, dan hanya Itachi yang mengerti bahwa Sasuke sangat muak dengan aturan klan Uchihanya.

'Ada apa keriput?'

"Apa hari ini kau ada waktu Kyuu?"

'Ada, memangnya kenapa keriput?'

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, sekalian ajak adikmu dan aku bawa adikku."

"Keh, apa kau berniat menjadikan mereka pasangan _yaoi_ keriput?'

"Ya ampun Kyuu-_chan_, imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan, aku mengajak adikku untuk mengenalkannya desa Konoha tak seburuk yang dia pikirkan."

'Hah, baiklah... Kapan kita bertemu?'

"2:05 pm Kyuu-_chan._"

'Oke. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa.'

Telepon segera di tutup oleh pihak pacar itachi dan tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan mampir di hp Itachi.

**From: beloved girlfriend Kyuu_rubah**

**Subject: kita kemana**

**Kita akan kemana?**

11:06 am 01 januari 2011

Itachi menggerutu mengenai kekasihnya yang suka memutuskan sambungan sebelah pihak

**To: beloved girlfriend Kyuu_rubah**

**Subject: -**

**Kita akan ke Konoha Land.  
**

**11:07 am 01 januari 2011**

**SKIP TIME**

****Matahari kini telah tenggelam di gantikan dengan sang bulan yang indah dengan sinarnya perak keemasan tak menyilaukan dan sangat indah tak kalah indah dari sang matahari.

Gadis bersurai merah muda yang tak lain Sakura kini membuka sebuah buku kimia mengerjakan PR dari guru yang mesumnya di atas rata-rata melebihi Kakashi.

Gadis bersurai pink itu terlelap di atas buku kimianya, lelah sekali harus bersaing dengan murid-murid lain untuk mempertahankan juara 1.

Sementara di dalam rumah pangeran unyu-unyu kita (*kazui: kamu aja kali, aku gak. Aku kan fans berat ITACHI*) kita bisa melihat, err... ralat, kita bisa baca pemuda berambut raven sedang mengganti _chanel_ Tv. Tampaknya Uchiha bungsu ini sedang bosan sementara uchiha sulung sedang memasak.

Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya setelah dia mematikan televisinya, segera di bukanya kamar bertag name *Pangeran Raven Uchiha Sasuke* terlihat dinding bercat biru gelap dengan sedikit cat putih di sana-sini, Sasuke membuka jendelanya dan melihat sesosok gadis bersurai pink tertidur di meja belajarnya, *letak kamar sasuke di lantai 2 sedang rumah Sakura hanya berlantai 1*

Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis pink itu, jika berhadapan dengan gadis pink ini Sasuke membuang seluruh harga diri UCHIHAnya.

_2 januari 2011  
_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 06:30 am, segera dia mandi dan sarapan walau hanya ada roti tawar tanpa selai atau coklat.

Sakura keluar dari rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang kuno. Dan menemukan Itachi sedang menyirami tanaman, segera di sapanya Itachi yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakak kandung.

"Ohayou Itachi-_nii,_" sapa Sakura ceria di sertai senyum tulus.

"_Ohayou mo_ Sakura-_chan_, eh Sakura-_chan_ mau ke sekolah kan?" tanya sekaligus sapa balik Itachi,

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa Itachi-_nii_?" jawab Sakura sambil memasang wajah ceria.

"Ah itu tau adikku yang kemarin kan Sakura-_chan_, aku mau nitipin Sasuke untuk Sekolah bersama denganmu." ucap Itachi

"Hn. Memangnya aku anak anjing." Sahut Sasuke jengkel.

"Kau bukan anak anjing, tapi anak musang." Balas Sakura jengkel masih teringat jelas bahwa pemuda ini mengejeknya.

Sakura segera membawa sepedanya mengayuhnya menjauh dari rumahnya di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Konoha International High School

"Hei pink di mana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau kan jenius pantat ayam cari saja sendiri." Jawab Sakura berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke menuju teman-temannya.

"Hei, kau murid pindahan?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang bermata _saphire._

"Hn." jawab Sasuke

"Dobe, kau tau letak di mana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sasuke

"Teme, kalau nanya yang sopan dong, kau lurus saja nanti di ujung koridor kau belok kanan." jawab pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan bocah pirang menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk." Ucap seorang dari dalam sana.

Segera Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan melangkah menuju meja kepala sekolah, di belakang meja itu duduk seorang pria berusia 30-an berambut pirang mirip dengan pemuda yang dia temui tadi tapi ini versi dewasa.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_." Salam Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia malas berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya pria ini yang tak lain Namikaze Minato.

"Saya murid baru." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Minato segera mengambil formulir pendaftaran dan memberikannya ke Sasuke, sambil menunggu Sasuke mengisi formulirnya Minato menelfon seorang guru dan terbukalah pintu berwarna coklat itu.

"Yo, Minato-_sama_ ada apa memanggilku?" tanya pria berusia kurang lebih 29 dengan rambut perak melawan grafitasi dan masker yang menutupi mulutnya, serta bola mata yang berbeda warna.

"Kakashi-_san_ tolong antarkan Sasuke san ke kelas 2-3." Perintah Minato

"Baik Minato-_sama._" Balas Kakashi sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Sasuke-_san_, mari ikut saya." Ajak Kakashi sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Minato.

Sasuke segera mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang, di seluruh koridor sekolah semua murid memandang Sasuke dan bisik-bisik.

"Dia siapa ya?"

"Apa dia anak orang kaya?"

"Dia seperti adik dari Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke yang sudah biasa di gosipin hanya mendengus, semua mata terpesona dengan ketampanan sang Uchiha bungsu baik perempuan maupun laki-laki.  
Hanya satu orang yang tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan Uchiha dialah Sakura Haruno.

"Anak-anak segera masuk ke kelas!" perintah Kakashi.

Semua murid kelas 2-3 memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Anak-anak, dia murid pindahan dari Otogakure, nah, perkenalkan namamu." Jelas Kakashi.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Otogakure Internasional High School." Kata Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"Itu sekolah khusus anak-anak orang kaya kan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan sinis sepertinya gadis ini sangat kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Kau..."

Siapa gadis itu?

Apa dia Sakura?

**TBC**

**Kita baca Chapter berikutnya~**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Kazui : LO BIKIN FIC APAAN, ABAL BANGET TRUS FEEL YANG KEMARIN GAK DAPET SAMA SEKALI *deatglare***

**Kazu : Aku tau Zui-nii, tapi aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.**

**Kazui : Makanya kalau lagi buat jangan galau.**

**Kazu: Gimana gak galau ultah nii-sama ultah tapi gak bisa ngasih kado.**

**Kazui : Lebih baik kamu balas review aja deh lumayan dapat 3 review walau yang satu FLAME.**

**Kazu : Oke, yang pertama dari KIRA-CHAN NARAHASHI.**

**Imouto arigatou gozaimasu~ uda ngereview fic abal ini, boleh kok. Sangat boleh malah XD. **

**Kazui : Ngapain di fave segala fic abal gitu.**

**Menma : Selanjutnya dari KUROUSA HIME.**

**Kazu : Halo senpai, iya ini chap 1-nya maafin ya kalau feelnya gak ngena. Dan mungkin abal. **

**Selanjutnya SHURIKEN89, **

**Kazu : Mmm, beberapa kata aja deh. Kau itu hanya seorang FLAMER tanpa menunjukkan fic buatanmu. Kau tahu? Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengeut. Dan 1 kata, kau itu PAYAH. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Masa Lalu**

**.**

**.**

"Kau..."

"Kau gadis pink dengan jidat lebar," ejek Sasuke, dan membuat beberapa kedutan nangkring di kepala gadis itu.

Gadis itu Sakura Haruno yang duduk di sebelah sahabat terdekatnya Yamanaka Ino.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Awas kau!" gerutu Sakura yang masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hey pink, kalau aku tidak awas, kalau aku terjatuh, keracunan, siapa yang susah? Aku kan?!" sahut Sasuke yang memberi seringai mengejek

"Dasar Pantat ayam, menyebalkan, pelit kata, dingin, sok keren!" teriak Sakura menyebutkan sifat Sasuke membuat Sasuke kaget.

Ada yang tahu sifat aslinya kecuali Itachi tentu saja dengan wajah stoicnya.

'Menarik, akan ku buat kau jatuh cinta kepadaku pink.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**Title: ****虹****(NIJI)**

**Genre: HURT/COMFORT & ANGST**

**Pair: SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, GJ, Membosankan, OC, dll**

**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai Itachi-_san_," sapa Orochimaru yang dulunya ngebet pengen jadi pacar Itachi.

Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Kabuto yang sedang cemburu dengan Itachi.

'Guk! Guk! Guk!'

Gonggongan anjing melenyapkan separuh aura hitam,Kabuto karena kaget.

"_Ohayou_, Itachi-_kun_," sapa gadis berambut coklat bernama Inuzuka Hana bersama anak dari Kiba yang sedang mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan.

"_Ohayou_ paman Itachi, paman sedang apa?" tanya bocah berusia 10 tahun yang mukanya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oh, paman sedang menyiram tanaman, bagaimana Akamaru, apa sudah sembuh?" tanya Itachi ke bocah itu

"Belum paman, kata nenek Akamaru harus sering minum ramuan buatan bibi Hana." jawab bocah itu yang membuat Itachi ingin tertawa mengingat wajah Sasuke dulu.

"Ah paman, aku harus segera pulang." Pamit bocah itu langsung berlari disusul dengan Akamaru.

"Permisi Itachi-_kun_," pamit Hana.

Gadis itu segera menyusul Akamaru dan kepobakannya yang sudah berlari jauh.

"Itachi-_san_, Sakura-_chan_ kemana?" tanya Orochimaru

"Sakura-_chan_ sedang kesekolah, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran

"Kami mengantarkan obatnya yang lupa dia bawa kemarin." Jawab Kabuto dengan nada sedikit ketus, dan sepertinya Kabuto keceplosan. *kazui: ups alamak keceplosan!*

"Lho, memangnya Sakura-_chan_ kenapa? Kenapa sampai meminum obat itu? Bukanya obat itu untuk penderita Kanker Otak Stadium akhir?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi,

"Sepertinya aku keceplosan, tapi berhubung sudah terlanjur bicara, ya katakan saja. Sakura mengidap Kanker otak stadium akhir, kemungkinan umurnya tinggal 11 bulan lagi, dan aku Dokter yang akan menangani penyakit Sakura." Jelas kabuto dengan senyum mungkin tulus karena author juga tidak tahu. Dia tersenyum tulus atau tidak.

"Apa?! Kanker otak stadium akhir?" Itachi langsung kaget mendengar penjelasan Kabuto.

"Apa Sakura-_chan _tidak memberi tahumu Itachi_-san_?" tanya Orochimaru dengan senyum a la ular Anaconda.

Itachi hanya menggeleng, Itachi yang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri malah tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kesehatan Sakura.

"Itachi, boleh aku tahu dimana ayah dan ibu Sakura? Kemana mereka?" tanya Kabuto yang tak tau mengenai orang tua Sakura.

"Orang tua sakura…," jawab Itachi tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kabuto.

"-Sudah meninggal, ketika kau pergi ke Jerman untuk menuntut ilmu di sana." Sahut sepupu Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa kepalanya sangat sakit, dan kemarin dia lupa membawa obat yang di beli di apotik rumah sakit.

'Uh... berhenti, ayolah sakit berhenti, jangan kambuh di saat jam pelajaran...' batin Sakura.

Dia berusaha untuk menahannya, tetapi semakin lama rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, dan seketika dia pingsan.

'**BRUUUUK!'**

Sakura terjatuh di lantai dan mengangetkan seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 2-3. Termasuk Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sakura! Tolooong!" teriak Ino sambil membawa kepala Sakura kepangkuannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, banguun...!" isak Ino yang tahu penyakit Sakura.

"Biar kubawa ke UKS." Lata Sasuke sambil mengendong Sakura a la _bridal style_.

"Jangan! Lebih baik langsung ke Rumah Sakit!" usul Ino yang masih terisak dan panik.

"Baik, kau ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Waktu itu…"

**Flashback**

Sakura kecil, Ayah dan Ibu Sakura menaiki kereta _Shinkansen_ jurusan Sunagakure. Bulan terlihat indah dengan warna keperakanya,

"Ayah, Ibu, suatu saat nanti Sakula ingin jadi sepelti bulan, bial ibu dan ayah tidak kegelapan lagi." Ucap Sakura kecil dengan wajah riang.

"Cita-cita yang bagus Sakura." Balas ibunya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Sini Sakura waktunya kau tidur." Perintah ayahnya.

Sakura segera beranjak dari tepi jendela tempatnya melihat bulan menuju pangkuan ayahnya.

Baru 10 menit Sakura memejamkan matanya, kereta yang di tumpangi Sakura bergoyang dan tubuh kecil Sakura terlempar jauh dari pangkuan ayahnya.

Kereta dengan no. 771 an Konohagakure tumbang dan masuk ke jurang. Sebagian penumpang kereta tewas dan sebagian lagi luka-luka, tubuh kecil Sakura sendiri penuh dengan luka gores dan kaki kanannya sempat patah tulang.

Sakura yang baru sadar mendapati ayah dan ibunya tewas dengan kaca yang menembus perut dan jantungnya.

"Huwaaaa...! Ayah, Ibu, bangun jangan tinggalin Sakula~! Hiks, Huwaaaaaaa!" tangis Sakura.

"Ayah... Ibu... Hiks Sakula tidak punya siapapun di sini. Jangan tinggalin Sakula..." tangis Sakura makin menjadi.

Kedua mayat itu tak menunjukkan apapun kecuali diam. Para polisi melarikan korban luka-luka ke rumah sakit terdekat dan para penumpang yang meninggal segera di kirim ke tempat asal mereka.

**Flashback end**

"Sasori-_sama_..." gumam Kabuto lirih.

"Sabar Kabuto-_koi_, kita masih bisa mengurus Sakura-_chan,_ sebagai balas budi." Tutur Orochimaru turut prihatin dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tua Sakura sekaligus orang yang membantu suaminya sampai suaminya menjadi sarjana.

_Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry because your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears  
Cecause you will hate yourself in the end_

Lagu Windnya Akeboshi mengalun indah di handphone milik Kabuto, tertera nama Yamanaka Ino di sana segera dia menjawab telfon Ino.

'Dokter, dokter berada di mana? Sakura... Sakura... dia...'

"Sakura kenapa Ino?"

'Sakura... Sakura...'

"Bicara yang jelas Ino, Sakura kenapa?!" Kabuto meninggikan suaranya.

'Sakura pingsan, sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh...'

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kerumah sakit, untuk pertolongan pertama kasih dia obat pereda rasa sakit mengerti?"

'Ya, aku mengerti dokter, tapi cepat Dokter.'

"Aku harus segera kerumah sakit, penyakit Sakura kambuh." Pamit Kabuto

"Kabuto-_koi_ aku ikut." Kata Orochimaru

"Cepatlah Orochimaru, Sakura menunggu kita." Perintah Kabuto

Mobil yang dikendarai Kabuto segera meninggalkan pekarangan distrik Uchiha melesat dengan kecepatan diatas normal 100/km.

.

.

.

.

"Akh! Sakit Ino...!" Teriak Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Apa obatnya sudah di minum?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi sudah," jawab Ino dengan panik.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura sakit apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada interogasi.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-_kun_," jawab Ino dengan takut-takut

"Ino, bagaimana Sakura?" perbincangan 3 remaja di interupsi oleh suara dokter Kabuto.

"Sakura dari tadi mengerang kesakitan dok. Padahal sudah minum obat yang di anjurkan dokter tadi," jawab Ino

Kabuto segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura, Sakura telah tertidur setelah Kabuto menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"Sakura baik-baik saja, kalian tak usah khawatir. Sakura hanya sakit kepala biasa." Kata Kabuto berbohong pemuda berparas ganteng ini kecuali Ino

"Dokter bohong! Kalau Sakura-_chan_ hanya sakit biasa kenapa sampai kesakitan seperti itu!" teriak Naruto.

"Kabuto-_nii_ tidak bohong Naruto, aku memang sakit kepala..." bela Sakura yang tersadar.

"Sakura, hati-hati kau tak boleh banyak bergerak," pinta Ino cemas.

Sakura kini sedang mengobrol dengan Ino, dan tak lama suara isakan tangis dari bibir Sakura membuat seseorang di luar kamar sakit mengernyit heran, suara dari orang yang mungkin dia cintai ada rasa sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Matanya terbelalak yang membuat Sakura menangis malam ini adalah mantan kekasihnya dan penyakitnya.

"Gaara sudah melupakanku, padahal dia yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta..." curhat Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, lupakan Artis sok terkenal itu, tanpa bantuan ayah dia mungkin takkan jadi seperti sekarang." Balas Ino yang jengkel dengan perlakuan Gaara ke Sakura.

.

.

.

.

'Gaara? Dia seorang artis papan atas! Siapa dia? apa hubunganya dengan si pink itu?' batin orang itu.

**To: Dobe_naruto**

**Subject: -**

**Dobe, Gaara itu siapa, trus apa hubunganya dengan si pink?**

**9:15 pm 02 januari 2010**

Tak berapa lama handphone yang di pegang orang itu bergetar.

**From: Dobe_naruto**

**Subject: maksudmu Sabaku no Gaara**

**Kenapa kau tanya orang itu teme, dia Sabaku no Gaara, artis papan atas.**

**09:17 pm 02 januari 2010 **

Orang itu yang tak lain Sasuke mengernyit heran, sepertinya dia tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto.

Segera dia melangkah menuju mobilya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan normal.

Di pikiranya masih teringat jelas bahwa tadi Sakura mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya semakin parah dan Dokter Kabuto tadi menyuruh temannya datang ke konoha untuk membantunya merawat Sakura.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Yang dia fikirkan sekarang adalah Sasuke akan pergi kerumah _Dobe_-nya dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura mempunyai penyakit yang serius.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar seorang pria berambut blonde ini, terdapat foto-foto keluarganya dan teman masa kecilnya. Berderet rapi buku-buku seperti komik dan buku pelajaran, di samping rak-rak buku terdapat sebuah Tv 21 inch, _DVD_, _PS 3_, _Nintendo Wii_ dan beberapa kaset _game._

Pukul 9 malam pemuda pirang ini lebih memilih bermain game dari pada belajar, sampai sebuah handphone _Nokia N_ seriesnya bergetar menandakan pemuda itu mendapat sebuah pesan masuk,

**From: Teme pantat ayam**

**Subject: -**

**Dobe, Gaara itu siapa, trus apa hubunganya dengan si pink?**

**9:15 pm 02 januari 2010**

Pemuda blonde ini mendengus kesal, mendengar nama Sabaku no Gaara, segera di balasnya sms dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha.

**From: Tem pantat ayam**

**Subject: maksudmu Sabaku no Gaara**

**Kenapa kau tanya orang itu teme, dia Sabaku no Gaara, artis papan atas**

**09:17 pm 02 januari 2010**

Pemuda ini lebih mementingkan bermain game dari pada sahabatnya. Naruto teringat kisah cinta antara Kakashi, Rin dan Obito. Kisah tragis yang membuatnya tak ingin merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

'Tin... Tin... Tin...'

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dan membuat sang pemilik rumah keluar untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat malam bibi," ucap Sasuke dingin dengan wajah stoic khas Uchiha.

"Selamat malam juga. Mencari Naruto ya?" balas Kushina Uzumaki

"Iya bi. Ah perkenalkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke sok ramah yang membuatnya mirip anak ayam tenggelam *kazui: WTH, anak ayam tenggelam?!*

"Uchiha-_san_ mari masuk, Naruto berada di dalam," kata Kushina mempersilahkan masuk Sasuke.

Sasuke kini duduk di sofa kuning dengan motif bunga matahari *kazu: emang ada ya?*

"Narutoooo~ ada temanmu yang mencarimu!" teriak Kushina memanggil anak bungsunya.

Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mengamati foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding. Di foto pertama yang Sasuke lihat ada pemuda berumur 29 tahun berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata _saphire _sedang tersenyum melihat bayi yang di gendong wanita berumur 28 tahun yang berambut merah.

"Itu foto waktu Kyuu-_nii_ berumur 3 hari," jelas seseorang dari belakang Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, _Dobe_." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Salah sendiri. _Teme_ memandang foto keluargaku dengan serius." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Silahkan di minum Uchiha-_san_, selagi hangat." kata Kushina yang meletakkan 2 cangkir teh hijau di meja itu.

"Terima kasih bibi." ucap Sasuke sopan yang sukses membuat Naruto serta kucing jalanan tertawa *kalian bayangin sendiri bagaimana ketawanya kucing*

"Ahahahahahah wajahmu sangat lucu _Teme_!" suara tawa Naruto.

"Hentikan tawa mu _Dobe_, apa kau tahu Sakura mengidap penyakit kanker otak?" kata Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget.

"Apa?!" Suara tertawa itupun terganti dengan nada syok.

**TBC**

**Kazui: Awas kalo ada yang bilang feelnya kurang aku hajar kamu **

**Kazui: iya... Iya zui nii CEREWET**

**Sasuke: *nyiapin chidori* Kenapa kau buat aku OOC hah?!**

**Kazui: Kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak seumur hidup dengan kami, pengubahan karakter sudah tanggung jawab kami *smirk***

**Menma: Review kalian sudah di balas lewat PM kecuali KIRA-CHAN NARAHASHI.**

**Naruto: Sampai jumpa minna jangan lupa REVIEW yaaa~ :D**

**All Chara kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara: REVIEW PLEASE. **

**Kazui: AWAS KALAU GAK REVIEW *di jitak KAZU***

**PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999**

(9 september 2012) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Meeting Of Two Youths**

**Title: ****虹****(Niji)**

**Genre: hurt/comfort & Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC yang sangat berlebihan. KeGAJEan di luar batas dan membuat anda mungkin MATI kebosanan. Fic ini 100% mengandung SASUSAKU tanpa ada slight atau semacamnya jadi bagi yang membenci pair SASUSAKU segera tekan tombol back. Karena jika anda berniat ingin flame Kazu. Kazu akan balas dengan kata-kata 'SUPER MANIS' *kebalikan* dan typo yang bertebaran layaknya sebuah galaxy yang banyak bintangnya. Hubungan Gaara dan Sakura hanya teman, Gaara hanya menggapnya teman sedang Sakura menganggap lebih

Happy reading minna-san

"Apa! Kau se-serius Sas" tanya Naruto dengan muka lebay bin ababil

"Hn. Sekarang siapa Gaara" balas Sasuke serta bertanya

"Dia artis terkenal di dunia model, film, dan musik. Ratingsnya menyamai Hatake Kakashi. Mantan pacar Sakura waktu SMP. Dia pernah berjanji bahwa setelah terkenal dia akan kembali ke konoha" kata Naruto dengan wajah sendu

Sasuke seperti merasa hatinya terbakar sesuatu, emosinya memuncak padahal dia tak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang yang menjadi pembicaraan.

Naruto terus menceritakan hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Sasuke yang memendam emosi yang semakin lama semakin memuncak.

Sabaku Gaara atau di kenal dengan nama Sabaku no Gaara pemuda bermata ice green berambut merah bata dengan tato Ai di keningnya tanpa alis. Pemuda ini teman dekat Naruto, Sakura dan Ino sebut saja mereka sahabat.

Membuat mereka tak terpisahkan. 7 tahun lalu Gaara mendapat sebuah tawaran menjadi model majalah KONOHA GRESS, selang 2 hari peringkat Gaara sebagai model berada di urutan teratas dan menjadi populer di kalangan gadis-gadis remaja, bukan hanya remaja tetapi anak-anak bahkan nenek-nenek mengetahui siapa Sabaku no Gaara. Bahkan Gaara merambah dunia musik, menjadi lebih populer dengan single pertamanya dengan judul FUKAI MORI [1].

Pembawaan yang tenang dengan tatapan yang sejuk membuatnya populer lebih cepat. Semakin lama tingkah laku Gaara berubah, di mulai dari acara malam minggu yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Sakura sampai acara ngumpul di atap bareng sahabatnya, puncaknya ketika Gaara pindah sekolah ke otogakure dan memutuskan Sakura dengan alasan yang sepele karena hubungan jarak jauh.

Hei ini zaman teknologi sudah canggih, hubungan jarak jauh sudah tak masalah. Kita bisa berpacaran lewat facebook, twitter dan yang lain. Tak perlu sampai putus, dasar Gaara menyebalkan *di tendang Gaara*. Sekarang Gaara berada di hotel terelite di konoha bersama pacarnya seorang penyanyi cantik berasal dari otogakure yang memiliki rambut merah darah dialah Karin, dan sepertinya juga karin wanita err gampangan, oh ayolah kalau bukan wanita gampangan apa namanya mau saja di cium laki-laki lain selain pacarnya ck ck ck, Gaara... Gaara malang sekali nasibmu

Pergaulan Gaara yang semakin hari semakin bebas membuat Temari dan Kankuro pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Sejak putus pertemanan dengan Sakura Gaara tidak mau di atur, semuanya harus 'terserah Gaara, karena Gaara yang hidup' itu prinsip Gaara yang sukses membuat Temari dan Kankuro out dari hidup Gaara

"Jadi sekarang dia sudah berada di konoha" tanya Sasuke membuat yang di tanya manggut-manggut

Lagu Closer [2] yang pemiliknya juga kazu gak tau mengalun indah di hp Naruto

"Ya Ino ada apa"

'Gaara, Gaara bertemu dengan Sakura tadi'

"trus kenapa Ino"

'Dia menghina Sakura habis-habisan'

"Ah brengsek. Harusnya aku ikut menjaga Sakura-chan"

Hp Naruto segera di rebut Sasuke dan Sasuke berbicara kepada Ino

"Ino, aku Sasuke, apa yang Gaara katakan kepada Sakura"

'Ano.. Ta... Tadi Gaara bilang'

Flasback on

Sakura tertawa mendengar lelucon Ino dan berbalik mengerjai dan membuat lelucon untuk Ino, seketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Gaara sedang menggandeng perempuan berambut merah darah dialah Karin.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan pandangan terkejut sedang Ino menampakkan kejudesan

"Gaara-kun, apa wanita ini yang dulu jadi temanmu" kata Karin manja

"Hn" jawab Gaara di sertai seringai mengejek

Di mulai lah pertengkaran err bukan lebih tepatnya Gaara yang memulai pertengkaran karena Sakura hanya diam saja, Ino sebenarnya ingin membalas perkataan Gaara tapi tanganya di genggam erat oleh Sakura. Menandakkan bahwa Sakura tak ingin Ino membuang-buang. Tetapi Ino menepis tangan Sakura dan berjalan mendekati Gaara

"Keh. Untung saja aku tidak menjadi suamimu. Aku bisa bangkrut untuk membiayai kehidupan mu di rumah sakit, kau hanya wanita penyakitan tak pantas bersanding denganku" ejek Gaara

Kata-kata Gaara yang langsung jleb ke hati membuat Ino mempercepat langkahnya dan melayangkan 1 pukulan telak di pipi Gaara yang putih dan halus sehalus porselen

Plaaak

"Dengar tuan Sabaku, Sakura memang tak akan membalas perbuatanmu tapi aku sahabat Sakura yang akan membalasnya, tuan Sabaku apa anda pernah di didik tentang sebuah kesopanan hm. Kalau iya anda tak kan berbicara seperti ini, anda tidak usah khawatir karena saya akan membiayai pengobatan Sakura, karena Sakura sudah saya anggap sebagai adik. Semoga tuhan membalas anda dengan penyakit yang lebih parah dari Sakura" teriak Ino menahan tangis

Sakura hanya mampu menangis sebenarnya tak dia tak ingin membalas perbuatan Gaara. Perawat yang menjaga Sakura datang menghampiri Kamar Sakura karena mendengar keributan dari kamar Sakura

Perawat yang bernama 'Juugo' segera menyuruh Gaara keluar tapi Gaara bandel dan memilih tetap di ruangan. Membuat Juugo mengeluarkan killing intens dan membuat Ino kembali ke ranjang tempat Sakura berada

"Tuan Sabaku no Gaara saya tegaskan sekali lagi CEPAT ANDA TINGGALKAN KAMAR INI KAERNA ANDA MENGGANGGU NONA SAKURA, FAHAM" kata Juugo lirih tapi penuh dengan penegasan

Flashback off

"Sakura bagaimana keadaanya, kenapa kau bohong kepada kami" tanya Sasuke ke Ino

'Maaf, tapi Saku-chan tidak mengizinkanku untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada kalian'

Telepon di rebut dari tangan Sasuke dan berganti tangan di Naruto

"Ino, apa Gaara masih disana" tanya Naruto

'Iya, dia masih berselisih dengan Juugo' jawab Ino

Telepon segera di tutup dan Naruto segera mengambil kunci mobil bugatti veryonnya tapi sebelum keluar dari kamar tangan Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto *oy ini bukan YAOI*

"Aku ikut denganmu" pinta Sasuke dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu suara baritone menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Mau kemana Nar" tanya pria yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang tak lain Namikaze Naruto

"Tou-san belum tidur, aku dan Teme mau jenguk Sakura-chan, hari ini dia di opname" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Pukul 10:00 pm kalian harus balik ke rumah" perintah Minato

"Baik ayah/Hokage-sama" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

Pertengkaran di ruangan Sakura masih terus berlanjut, air mata gadis bersurai pink ini terus mengalir, mengalunkan suara isak tangis yang membuat dada gadis ini sesak

Sesak

Ya sesak

Tak di pungkiri ucapan Gaara mengenai relung hatinya yang terdalam Sakura tak ingin mengalami hal ini, tak ingin mempunyai penyakit ini, tak ingin membuat semua orang susah

Sakura tak ingin, tapi kami-sama berkehendak lain, kami-sama menguji kesabaran Sakura melalui penyakit bernama kanker otak stadium akhir

Kembali rasa Sakit mendera kepala Sakura, Sakura menjambak surai pinknya mencoba menahan rasa Sakit yang mendera kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin sakit

"In... Ino-chan" panggil Sakura dan ambruk di pangkuan gadis bersurai pirang ini

Gadis bersurai pirang yang tak lain Yamanaka Ino kaget melihat Sakura yang pingsan tergeletak di pangkuannya, mencoba memanggil Juugo perawat khusus Sakura tapi Juugo sibuk untuk menyuruh Gaara keluar  
Segera Ino memencet tombol di hpnya tapi nomor yang di tuju sedang tidak aktif

"KALIAN BERHENTI~" teriak Ino membuat 2 lelaki yang tadi bertengkar berdiam diri dan Juugo segera menghampiri Sakura dan membaringkannya di ranjang putih bersih  
Ino menghampiri Gaara dan sekali lagi menampar pipi Gaara

Plaaaak~

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU PIRANG" teriak Karin yang semakin membuat amarah Ino memuncak dan Gaara hanya memegangi pipinya yang memerah

"DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG, DAN KAU TUAN SABAKU GAARA YANG TERHORMAT, SAYA MOHON SEGERA KELUAR DARI SINI, ANDA JANGAN MELUKAINYA LAGI, BELUM PUASKAH ANDA MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA SELAMA INI, SUDAH CUKUP ANDA MELUKAINYA" teriak Ino penuh amarah membuat ketiga lelaki yang tak lain Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai melongo tak menyangka Ino bisa semengerikan itu kalau dia sedang marah dan ketiga pria itu sukses memegangi pipinya, padahal keseharian Ino lemah lembut dan kadang centil

Ino mendorong Gaara dan Karin secara kasar, Gaara dan Karin melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah Sakit dan perjalanannya terhenti saat Sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Tunggu" teriak Ino memanggil Gaara

"Apa!" balas Gaara

"Jangan ganggu Sakura lagi mengerti" kata Ino sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dan Karin

Langkah Gaara terhenti ketika ada yang menarik tangan Gaara yang tak lain itu tangan Naruto sahabat pirangnya oh bukan mantan Sahabat pirangnya

"Gaara, kau sudah dua kali melukai Sakura-chan" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan deathglare mematikan

"Hn, aku tak peduli" balas Gaara santai

Buaagh

Tinjuan di pipi Gaara di terima dari pemuda berambut raven, entah mengapa sebuah emosi menyulut hati sang raven sehingga membuat Sasuke nekat memukul Gaara membuat pipi putih itu kini menampakkan warna biru

"Kau siapa? Berani sekali meninjuku" tanya Gaara

"Aku pacar gadis yang kau hina tadi brengsek" jawab Sasuke tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan dia adalah pacar Sakura dan semua mata melotot mendengar penuturan Sasuke

"Kau pacar Sakura" tanya Gaara

"Hn"

Gaara hendak memukul wajah Sasuke tapi di hentikan seseorang

"Berhenti, dasar pemuda jaman sekarang selesaikan masalah kalian di luar sana, ini rumah sakit bukan ring tinju"

Mata Sasuke menatap datar orang yang menghentikan perkelahiannya

Sedang Gaara sedikit terkejut

TO BE CONTINUE

Kazu: viewwww akhirnya selesai

Kazui: mmm apa ada yang kangen dengan author gak 'BERTANGGUNG JAWAB' ini *nunjuk Kazu yang lagi maen game*

Kazu: Aku bertanggung jawab Zui-nii hanya kemarin-kemarin aku terkena WB

Gaara: *nyiapin jutsu Sabaku Kyuu*

Kazui: nyakitin kazu gaji kamu gak ku bayar

Menma: Kazu~ thanks uda masukin aku di fic kamu yang baru~ *peluk-peluk Kazu*

Kazu: oy MaHo lepasin, gue tau gue keren tapi gak gini juga, iye-iye masama.

All chara + Kazui: *sweatdrop* Narsis

Kazu: nyehehehehehe *gaya ketawa baru* aku ketularan Narsisnya Itachi-nii *di amaterasu Itachi

Kazui: [1] FUKAI MORI: ending animasi Inuyasha  
[2] CLOSER: opening Naruto shipudden

Pembukaan OC, jujur saja aku gak menemukan chara dari Naruto yang pas buat meranin ini

1 orang anak kecil yang akan menjadi anak Inuzuka Kiba

1 orang cowok untuk menjadi suami hana

Dan 2 orang dokter yang akan menjadi dokter khusus Sakura selain Kabuto

Nama OC: …

Umur OC: …

Sifat OC: …

Penampilan OC: …

Yuuup bolehkah kazu meminta review sebanyak-banyaknya

All chara: REVIEW PLEASE~ *pasang puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Title: ****虹****(NIJI)**

**Genre: romance**

**Warning: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC yang sangat berlebihan. KeGAJEan di luar batas dan membuat anda mungkin MATI kebosanan. Fic ini 100% mengandung SASUSAKU tanpa ada slight atau semacamnya jadi bagi yang membenci pair SASUSAKU segera tekan tombol back. Karena jika anda berniat ingin flame Kazu. Kazu akan balas dengan kata-kata 'SUPER MANIS' *kebalikan* dan typo yang bertebaran layaknya sebuah galaxy yang banyak bintangnya. Hubungan Gaara dan Sakura hanya teman, Gaara hanya menggapnya teman sedang Sakura menganggap lebih.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort & Angst**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan**

**Fic ****虹****(NIJI) ini punyaku 'PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke menatap datar wanita berambut blonde panjang dengan jas dokter, menatap sengit dua pria yang akan baku hantam

Salah seorang dari mereka adalah sepupunya GAARA yang membuat Temari dan Kankuro meninggalkan konoha, ada rasa jengkel di benak wanita blasteran jepang-paris ini, namanya Ishida Nayumi, biasa di panggil Nayumi, yumi, ayumi lahir di kumogakure ayahnya orang perancis dan ibunya orang jepang

Nayumi menyeret Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit dengan beberapa kedutan nangkring di kepalanya, Gaara memberontak sekuat tenaga tapi apa boleh buat Nayumi sejak kecil di latih karate, kendo dan lain-lain

Nayumi tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik orang-orang di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, Nayumi dan Gaara telah sampai pada sebuah taman di sana Nayumi memberikan ceramah pada Gaara

"Apa kau sadar sudah menyakiti orang lain dengan ucapanmu Gaara" kata Nayumi menegur Gaara, sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sepupunya itu

Nayumi segera meninggalkan Gaara menuju ruangan Dr. Kabuto Yakushi menanyakan perkembangan kesehatan Sakura dan tentu saja di ruangan itu mungkin ada Orochimaru istri sang dokter

Orochimaru dulunya juga dokter hanya sewaktu menikah dengan Kabuto, Orochimaru di suruh berhenti dan merawat anak-anak mereka yang nakalnya minta ampun

Tapi toh Kabuto dan Orochimaru selalu memberikan mereka hukuman jika mereka berbuat salah, Nayumi terus menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dan hampir menabrak beberapa pengunjung rumah Sakit salah satunya Itachi Uchiha yang akan menjenguk Sakura

Nayumi terus menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit setelah meminta maaf kepada seorang pemuda yang mungkin mengalami penuaan dini, di lihat dari keriputnya

Setelah sampai Nayumi mengetuk pintu dengan tulisan [Ahli Kanker Dr. Kabuto Yakushi] setelah mendengar perintah 'masuk' dari Kabuto, Nayumi segera membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Kabuto menulis beberapa resep untuk pasiennya

"Ck, ternyata kau butuh bantuanku juga" kata Nayumi dengan sinis

Kabuto masih tak mempedulikan ucapan sinis Nayumi yang menurut Kabuto membuang-buang waktu, Kabuto mengambil berkas-berkas kesehatan Sakura dan memberikanya ke Nayumi

Hubungan Kabuto dan Nayumi memang tidak begitu baik dari TK sampai menempuh perguruan tinggi Nayumi dan Kabuto selalu bersaing, yang jelas mereka rival abadi.

"Aku juga meminta bantuan Kojiro dan Kenichi" ucap Kabuto memulai pembicaraan tak mempedulikan beberapa kerutan mampir di paras cantik wanita ini

Nayumi terus memeriksa beberapa berkas yang di berikan Kabuto tadi termasuk foto ronsen (ilmiahnya aku gak tau) wanita ini menghela nafas beberapa kali serta mengembalikan berkas-berkas kesehatan Sakura

"Kau tahu Kabuto, seharusnya kau meminta bantuan tsunade-sama, bukan bantuanku" keluh Nayumi merasa pasien yang dia hadapi kali ini sangat sulit, entah aku tak tau sulit dari mananya

Oh ayolah author manis bin ganteng ini bukan seorang dokter umur author saja baru 16 tahun nyehehehehehehe, ok kita lupakan

Back to story

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan Kojiro dan Kenichi, mereka juga dokter yang profesional" elak Kabuto sambil memainkan hp sony xperianya sibuk membalas mail-mail istri tercintanya

"Kojiro maksudmu suami Hana inuzuka itu, dan Kenichi anak pertama pasangan Kiba dan Hinata itu" tanya tepatnya teriak Nayumi kaget tak menyangka dokter-dokter yang bekerja sama denganya adalah dokter-dokter yang sangat profesional

Inuzuka Kenichi pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Amegakure yang merupakan putra pasangan Kiba dan Hinata

Sedangkan Inuzuka Kojiro adalah suami sah dari Inuzuka Hana, Kojiro berusia 27 tahun sedang Hana berusia 23 tahun mereka di pertemukan di klinik hewan Hana saat anjing Kojiro yang di beri nama Kin-Kin mengalami sakit. Kojiro bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar sekaligus menyandang gelar Iwagakure International Hospital, ya rumah sakit terbesar di Iwagakure yang gaji setiap bulanya sekitar 10 juta yen,

Kita beralih ke bandara International Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat dengan nama Kitsune Konoha JT-3957 telah mendarat di bandara Konoha, semua penumpang turun dengan hati-hati dan menghampiri para keluarga yang telah menunggu mereka

Begitu juga dengan Kenichi dan Kojiro menghampiri keluarganya yang memegang tulisan 'INUZUKA FAMILY' dan tak butuh waktu lama Kojiro dan Kenichi telah memeluk satu persatu keluarganya

Hana segera mengajak mereka pulang tak ingin suami tercintanya capek berdiri dan juga keponakanya yang sekarang sibuk bertengkar dengan putra kedua dari Kiba-Hinata yang bernama Inuzuka Rashi.

Drrrrt~ Drrrrt~ Drrrrt

Sebuah mail masuk di handphone Hana, segera Hana mengambil dan membacanya

From: Kotetsu

Subject: …

Hana-san, beberapa hewan di Klinik terserang virus kucing, di akibatkan 2 kucing mengalami flu, saya sudah memberi vaksin tapi sepertinya tidak manjur

9 januari 2011 10:15 am

Hana menghela nafas ada saja hewan yang sakit dan menyebarkan penyakit membuatnya kadang harus lembur di Klinik untuk membuat obat atau sekedar membuat vaksin pencegahan

Dengan setengah hati Hana membalas mail Kotetsu security sekaligus asisten dari Hana di klinik

To: Kotetsu

Ya, terima kasih laporanya, coba kamu beri obat tetes yang berada di ruang penyimpanan obat, di rak no. 4 dari kanan nomor raknya 301, obatnya berwarna biru gunakan 1 tetes saja pada hewan yang tertular virus, sedang untuk Kucing yang sakit kamu ambil obat dari rak yang sama dan berwarna merah kamu beri 3 tetes setiap hari dan untuk binatang lainya untuk mencegah virus itu nenular rak nomor 309 dan cairannya berwarna hijau 2 tetes jangan lebih

Kamu mengerti kan maksudku, besok aku periksa binatang-binatang yang sakit.

9 januari 2011 10:20 am

Segera Hana menyentuh tanda send di hpnya, Kojiro yang melihat istrinya menghela nafas berkali-kali menyentuh pundak sang istri tercinta memberikan senyuman tulus yang berhasil membuat pipi Hana meronah merah

Lain dengan jok belakang mobil telah tertidur pria berusia 23 tahun dengan bocah berambut coklat ke unguan dengan tato segitiga terbalik dialah Inuzuka Rashi adik dari pria berusia 23 tahun dengan rambut indigo keturunan dari ibu tercintanya, tertidur dengan pulas tak memperdulikan suara kikikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yup jika Inuzuka sulung dan Inuzuka bungsu ini bersatu mereka akan terlihat lucu

"Mereka tak pernah berubah jika bersama" komentar Kojiro sambil memeluk sang Istri

"Jiro-kun, aku mengandung, usia kehamilanya sudah 3 bulan" ucap Hana malu-malu sambil melihat ekspresi sang suami yang nampak kaget lalu tersenyum  
.

.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke Ke rumah sakit Healthy Care

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

"Cih kau jangan menatapku seperti orang bodoh Kabuto" kata Nayumi sinis

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, tak kenal dengan Kojiro-san dan Kenichi-kun" balas Kabuto dengan pandangan meremehkan yang membuat Nayumi ingin mencakar wajahnya

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan acara adu pandang antara Kabuto dan Nayumi, dan di sana berdiri seorang perawat berbadan besar berambut orange sedang memandang ke dua dokter dengan eksperi yang sulit di artikan

"Kabuto-san, Nayumi-san, Tsunade-sama memanggil kalian" ucap Kabuto dan berlangsung pergi meninggalkan dua dokter aneh ini dan menuju ruangan 'Mawar' tempat Sakura berada

Hari sudah semakin siang dengan riangnya Sakura mengajak main anak-anak kecil dengan wajah-wajah imut, bahkan sang ibu dari anak-anak itu tak keberatan jika Sakura mengajak main anak-anak mereka

Sakura nampak mengajarkan mereka membuat burung dari origami, bahkan author hanya bisa membuat kapal-kapalan, dan bunga tulip

Seorang bocah kembar berusia sekitar 3 tahun menghampiri ibunya dan memperlihatkan burung bangau yang dia buat bersama Sakura

"Kaa-chan lihat, Zetsu bica membuat bulung bangau" ujar bocah berkulit putih yang bernama Zetsu

"Milik Shilo-nii jelek Kaa-chan, lebih bagusan milik Kulo" balas bocah satunya kini kulitnya berwarna hitam, yang membuat Zetsu Kuro menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kembarannya sedangkan Kaa-sanya hanya tersenyum

"Milik kalian bagus kok" ujar wanita bersurai hijau terang dengan bola mata emerald di sertai senyum tulus dan mengelus kepala bocah-bocah yang terlihat imut-imut dan lucu

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang memakai kimono oke lupakan dia seorang dokter juga hanya saja dia lebih suka memakai kimono

Dia adalah Utakata dokter khusus anak-anak, meskipun wajahnya hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi tapi di balik sifat dingin itu ada kelembutan yang di tunjukkan ke anak-anak kecil

Utakata menangani beberapa anak-anak, seperti Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi dan Hidan.  
Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir anak-anak saat tak sengaja menatap dokter muda keluaran dari universitas ternama konoha

"Konichiwa doktel" sapa chibi Hidan sambil mengeluarkan senyum inginnya senyum ramah malah yang keluar dari bibirnya senyuman mengerikan

Utakata mengeluarkan senyum manis yang membuat author harus tabah menghadapi ujian senyum Utakata "Bagaimana keadaanmu Hidan, apa perutmu masih sakit" tanya Utakata sambil mengusap rambut perak Hidan

"Pelut ku cudah tidak cakit lagi, keadaanku juga baik-baik caja doktel" jawab Hidan yang merasa nyaman dengan usapan Utakata

"Doktel culang, maca cuma Hidan jelek caja yang di ucap, kicame juga mau" seru Kisame yang ingin kepalanya di usap Utakata

Utakata hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan lucu pasien-pasien kecilnya, dan mengusap kepala pasien-pasien kecilnya, mata onyxnya menatap gadis bersurai pink dengan mata emerald sedang sibuk membantu para anak-anak membuat origami

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, apa kau pasien baru atau keluarga yang mengunjungi pasien" tanya Utakata kepada gadis bersurai pink dengan mata emerald

"Aku pasien baru, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal..." Sakura tak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya dan memandang Utakata bingung

"Utakata.. Utakata Uchiha" sahut Utakata

"Salam kenal Uchiha-san" Sakura mulai melanjutkan perkataannya dan membungkuk hormat

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan nama marga, aku lebih suka kau panggil Utakata tanpa suffiks apapun" balas Utakata dengan wajah dingin tanpa senyum dan memandang Sakura dengan wajah sedikit tertarik

"Apa Utakata-san sepupu Sasuke, wajah kalian sangat mirip" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil memandang Utakata intens

"Oh, Sasuke adik dari Itachi" jawab Utakata yang mengingat-ingat nama sepupunya yang sudah lama tak dikunjungi

"Ah benar... Sasuke dari adik Itachi-nii" balas Sakura dengan senyum yang manis yang biasa di tunjukkan ke semua orang kecuali Sasuke pemuda cap pantat ayam*di chidori*

"Ya, hanya saja aku tak pernah berkunjung ke distrik Uchiha jadi ya aku tidak tau kabar mereka, mm ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu…" belum selesai Utakata menjawab ada seorang anak berambut merah pingsan dengan luka di kepalanya mungkin dia habis di pukul cukup keras di kepalanya menggunakan batu oleh temannya, gadis kecil yang ber'tag name' Tayuya ini banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya yang bocor dan bocah yang memegang batu tadi gemetar ketakutan dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menyingkirkan ular plastik yang berada di kepala gadis itu di sebabkan Kidoumaru menaruh ular plastik di kepala tayuya dan Kimimaro nama anak yang 'TIDAK SENGAJA' melukai kepala Tayuya menyangka ular itu asli wajar saja Kidoumaru anak perdana mentri Konoha tentu semua barang-barangnya harus serba 'MAHAL'

"Tayu... Tayuya kau tidak apa-apa maafkan aku" ucap bocah berambut putih dan ada dua tanda lahir di kepalanya meminta maaf pada gadis kecil ini

Utakata segera menolong dan membawa Tayuya ke kamar sedang Sakura memarahi bocah berambut hitam dengan di kuncir seperti 'nanas' ini tapi sepertinya ucapan Sakura hanya angin lalu bagi bocah yang nakalnya minta ampun itu

"Aku tau kau anak perdana menteri disini, tapi kau tak boleh seenaknya, bagaimana kalau sampai tayuya-can meninggal hm" omel Sakura yang hanya di tanggapi dengan cengiran bodoh Kidoumaru, Sakura menghela nafas jengkel

"Toh dia tidak mati.. Paling parah juga gegar otak, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja Kimimaru" elak Kidoumaru yang membuat Sakura ingin menginjak-injak anak nakal yang satu ini

Sakura mengangkat tangannya hendak menukul Kidoumaru, Sakura benar-benar kesabarannya sudah habis, tapi ayah anak itu datang menolong dan memarahi Sakura

"Kau mau melukai anak Perdana Menteri Konoha hah, aku bisa menuntutmu"ancam ayah Kidoumaru dan membuat Sakura diam ia tak akan menunjukkan emosinya di depan anak kecil lagi tak baik untuk kedewasaan mereka *seperti author yang dulu setiap hari di suguhi pemandangan pertengkaran, jadinya setiap aku marah pasti selalu bawa kekerasan* dan hanya bisa memeluk Kimimaru yang ketakutan

"Apa yang di lakukan wanita jalang ini sayang" tanya istri sekaligus ibu Kidoumaru sambil memeluk putra sulungnya "Laporkan saja kepolisi Baby" lanjutnya author ingin muntah waktu ngetik kalimat 'Baby/beb' sumpah gimana gituuuuuuu

"Kalau anda melakukan itu, saya tak akan segan mencabut daftar JPS*ituloh untuk masyarakat miskin* anda, dan melaporkan anda balik, toh sepupu saya mempunyai bukti yang kuat" ucap Utakata dengan tampang cool khas Uchiha

Ayah dan ibu Kidoumaru segera meninggalkan tempat bermain anak-anak dengan memandang Sakura serta Utakata dengan pandangan nyalang seperti ingin membunuh mereka tapi toh kalau Utakata di bunuh mereka tidak bisa mengobati anaknya karenq dokter hebat nan sabar dalam merawat serta mengobati pasiennya hanya UTAKATA

"Arigatou dokter sudah belain Sakura-nee chan, apa Tayuya baik-baik saja" tanya Kimimaro adik dari Juugo memasang tampang khawatir

"Ya sama-sama, Tayuya baik-baik saja" jawab Utakata dengan tersenyum tanpa merubah eksperinya*apa semua Uchiha harus cool*

Setelah Kimimaro masuk kekamar pasien Utakata mendekati Sakura dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus mengusap-usap kepala pink Sakura sepertinya ketertarikan Utakata kepada Sakura membuat benih-benih cinta di hati Utakata*aye "ngikutin suara kucingnya Natsu dari animasi fairy tail"* tak mereka sadari ada empat pasang mata yang mengintip mereka di berbeda tempat memandang cemburu ke arah mereka yang pertama adalah si bungsu anak dari pasangan FugakuMikoto yang menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan membunuh

'Sakura-hime milikku Utakata gelembung jelek*julukan Utakata dari Sasuke* batin Sasuke CEMBURU

Sedang di satu tempat ada ada pria berambut merah dengan tatto 'Ai' entah mengapa sekarang Sakura di mata Gaara begitu cantik dan menawan

'Sakura harus menjadi milikku' batin Gaara dengan semangat 45

Dan cerita ini di akhiri dengan kata

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Kazui: yo yo yo kembali lagi dengan fic NIJI yo*ngerap kaya killer bee*

Kazu: suara zui-nii jelek, yo semoga Chapter deskripsinya udah cukup gak kurang gak kelebihan juga, kalo kelebihan entar pembaca bosan dan semoga cukup panjang

Kazui: yo yo yo review dari Michelle

Salam kenal juga Michelle iya aku juga nyadar bahwa penulisanku masih jelek buanget.. nget…nget semoga ini sesuai harapan Michelle-san

Memangnya pasangan Orochikabu lucu ya gak yadar kalo mereka lucu

Terima kasih sudah review, review lagi ya michelle-san

Kazui: Pasangan Orochikabu ma pasangan Gila

Kazu: *ngerajam zui-nii* oy itu pair favorite ku loooh jadi JANGAN DI HINA di lihat dari lubang tutup botol aqua juga mereka kelihatan cocok kok

Kazui: gak usah ngurusin author jelek bin narsis itu so REVIEW PLEASE

Kazu: Hoy Zui-nii aku ini manis bin ganteng *Narsis*

Kazui: *kabur ke persewaan komik*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Title: ****虹****(NIJI)**

**Genre: romance**

**Warning: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC yang sangat berlebihan. KeGAJEan di luar batas dan membuat anda mungkin MATI kebosanan. Fic ini 100% mengandung SASUSAKU tanpa ada slight atau semacamnya jadi bagi yang membenci pair SASUSAKU segera tekan tombol back. Karena jika anda berniat ingin flame Kazu. Kazu akan balas dengan kata-kata 'SUPER MANIS' *kebalikan* dan typo yang bertebaran layaknya sebuah galaxy yang banyak bintangnya. Hubungan Gaara dan Sakura hanya teman, Gaara hanya menggapnya teman sedang Sakura menganggap lebih.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort & Angst**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan**

**Fic ****虹****(NIJI) ini punyaku 'PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999**

**Chapter 5**

Sakura hanya bersemu merah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Utakata, dan membuat 2 orang pemuda terbakar api cemburu. Utakata yang sekarang baru sadar bahwa ada orang yang mengintipnya berusaha tak mempedulikan orang itu yang di fikirannya saat ini adalah gadis bersurai merah muda ini.

Gadis bernama Sakura ini sangat lembut dan baik hati sampai keintiman mereka terganggu oleh seorang gadis bermarga Yamanaka dan memeluk Sakura erat Ino berfikir bahwa Sakura mungkin di culik.

Ya ampun Ino please deh, buat apa juga penculik nyulik Sakura yang ada penculiknya babak belur duluan, setelah pamit dengan Utakata, Sakura segera diseret Ino menuju kamarnya sebab di sana sudah menunggu Itachi, TenTen, Shion dan Neji mereka sengaja datang hanya untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Sakura mengira bahwa tak ada yang peduli dengan Sakura, tapi semuanya salah, para teman-teman Sakura menitipkan berbagai macam benda ke TenTen, Shion dan Neji serta Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke yang memang menemani Sakura di rumah Sakit ini.

Sakura hanya merengut sebal ketika dia mendapat sebuah jitakan manis serta omelan panjang lebar dari Itachi yang membuat Itachi sangat bukan Uchiha. Mau bagaimana lagi Itachi sangat kesal dengan Sakura yang tidak memberi tahu tentang penyakitnya ke Itachi, padahal Sakura sudah di anggap Itachi sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Itachi-nii kau seperti cewek saja." cibir Sakura yang hanya di balas Itachi dengan jitakan sayanga.

"Aduh, sakit tau" kata Sakura sambil merengut sambil memegangi benjolan di kepala pinknya, Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sesekali dia memakan apel yang di kupaskan ino, mereka bercanda bersama bahkan Itachi yang biasanya cool kini berubah menjadi banyak bicara, sungguh jika fugaku melihatnya bisa di bunuh lupakan Itachi sudah di buang ayahnya semenjak keluar dari rumahnya di Otogakure.

Mungkin sekarang Sasuke menyusul Itachi untuk keluar dari UCHIHA'S FAMILY yang selalu menjujung harga diri, beberapa minggu lalu Sasuke di jodohkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Dia Hanabi Hyuuga adik dari Hinata Hyuuga, karena kejadian itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan menyusul Itachi ke konoha dan tinggal bersama Itachi, tak di pungkiri Sasuke juga kaget melihat sepupunya Utakata Uchiha yang berada di konoha juga, beberapa hari lalu Utakata akan menikah dengan seorang bangsawan kelas atas namanya Hotaru.

Tapi sepertinya gosip itu tidaklah benar, soalnya sekarang Utakata sibuk dengan pasien-pasien yang berada di Konoha's Healthy Care dan menangani beberapa pasien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke kediaman Inuzuka dan gak ada dark Kazu pake nongol di cerita*deathglare zui-nii*

Kenichi Inuzuka pemuda berusia 23 tahun ini sibuk dengan 3 anjing siberian husky versi mini alias masih kecil yang sibuk menggonggong di gendongan Kenichi ternyata anjing pamannya ini sudah melahirkan dan mempunyai 3 ekor anak yang lucu.

"Kenichi-kun air hangatnya sudah ibu siapkan, mandi sana" perintah sang ibu yang mempunyai wajah yang sejuk dan lemah lembut.

"Ken-nii nanti ajarin aku bahasa inggris ya." pinta Rashi dengan wajah memohon dengan dua buku paket dan satu kamus besar di dekapan tangannya.

"Maaf ya Rashi-chan, Ken-nii mau ke rumah sakit untuk melihat pasien nii" jawab Kenichi dan merasa tidak enak saat melihat wajah kecewa Rashi.

Drrrt... Drrrrt... Drrrrrt

Handphone Kenichi bergetar dengan sebuah pesan masuk tertera nama pengirim pesannya di sana.

From: Dr. Kabuto Yakushi

Subject:…

Aku akan kerumahmu untuk mengantar berkas-berkas kesehatan pasien kita. Aku mohon kerja samanya

09 januari 2011 06:00 pm

Sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya Kenichi menatap Rashi dengan senyum tipis dan mengelus kepala adik tersayangnya ini.

"Sepertinya hari ini Ken-nii chan bisa menemanimu belajar" ucapnya sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tertidur pulas dengan Sasuke yang menunggunya, wajah Sakura yang tertidur membuat pemandangan tersindiri bagi Sasuke.

Wajah polos Sakura saat tertidur membuat jantung Sasuke dag dig dug dengan sendirinya, Sasuke mengelus pipi sakura perlahan takut Sakura terbangun dan mengatakan,

"Aku akan melindungimu Sakura, aku janji" bisiknya pelan sambil mengecup sebelah tangan Sakura yang di genggamnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis telah terbentuk di bibir Sasuke di sertai semburat merah, tak di sadari sosok di depan pintu kamar Sakura menahan tawa sampai muka orang itu memerah.

Siapa yang menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke seorang pelajar SMA yang sifat dinginnya terkenal di Otogakure mampu berblushing dan bersifat sangat Out Of Character di hadapan seorang gadis bersurai pink.

Sebuah tawa meledak menghancurkan momen-moment bahagia tersebut, tawa meledak itu berasal dari Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memegangi perutnya mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kau membuatnya terbangun aniki" kata Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura membuka matanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang merona alias blushing walau berusaha di tutupi dan melihat Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak yang sangat tidak ke-Uchiha-an.

"Ne, Itachi-nii apa ada yang lucu" tanya Sakura memandang

"Hahaha… Tidak ada yang lucu Sakura hanya tadi ada beruang kutub menyajikan acara show dengan calon pacarnya" jawab Itachi yang menahan tawanya dan di sambut dengan deathglare Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

10 Januari 2011

Kenichi sedang sibuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang di berikan Kabuto kemarin, sebagai dokter profesional Kenichi tak ingin ketinggalan berkas yang penting dan berguna untuk mengetahui kondisi pasien.

Sejak di hubungi Kabuto, Kenichi ingin menyembuhkan pasien yang bernama Sakura itu, entah kenapa sepertinya gadis itu mempunyai sisi yang menarik.

Kenichi menuruni anak tangga dan bergabung di meja makan bersama bibi, paman, kakek, nenek, adik, ayah dan ibunya.

Kenichi mengambil roti dan mengoleskan selai mangga kesukaan Kenichi dan tentunya perbedaan rasa terjadi antara Kenichi dan Rashi, jika Kenichi menyukai mangga maka Rashi membenci mangga, jika Rashi sangat menyukai blueberry maka Kenichi sangat membenci blueberry.

Kita beralih ke rumah sakit Konoha's Healthy Care

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf padamu" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto 'Ai' di keningnya.

Gaara datang pagi-pagi ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemui Sakura yang sekarang duduk menyender pada bantal di ranjang putih dengan selimut berwarna pink motif bunga Sakura.

"Tak apa, Gaara-kun. Aku juga membebanimu dengan perasaanku" balas Sakura dengan menunduk, poni rambutnya menutupi wajah Sakura yang ingin menangis, dia tak ingin di anggap lemah oleh orang lain, bahkan tak ingin lemah di hadapan Gaara.

"Selamat pagi Sakura" sapa seorang pemuda yang wajahnya hampir mirip Sasuke, yang sekarang memakai kimono putih dengan motif daun Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Utakata-san, kenapa anda pagi-pagi sudah berada di sini" tanya Sakura yang dalam hati sangat berterima kasih kepada pemuda penyuka kimono ini, yang telah menyelamatkannya dari ketegangan.

"Aku mengecek beberapa kondisi pasien-pasien kecilku, beberapa di antara mereka kondisinya memburuk, kau sendiri pagi-pagi sudah mendapat tamu" jawab sekaligus pertanyaan Utakata kepada Sakura.

"Ah dia Sabaku no Gaara, temanku waktu sekolah" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memandang Gaara sedikit err takut

"Kau artis muda yang terkenal itu kan, salam kenal Sabaku-san, perkenalkan namaku Utakata Uchiha" kata Utakata memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk hormat di hadapan Gaara.

"Salam kenal juga Utakata-san, namaku Gaara, kelas 2 dari sekolah Otogakure" balas Gaara sopan juga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Gaara pamit kepada Sakura dan Utakata sedang Utakata masih asyik mengobrol dengan Sakura, kadang di selingi humor dari Sakura yang membuat Utakata sedikit memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya.

"Katanya kau akan di rawat oleh dokter dari Amegakure dan Iwagakure ya Sakura?" tanya Utakata dengan senyum tipis yang tertempel di bibirnya

"Eh... Dari mana Utakata-san tahu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Percakapan antara dokter mengenai pasiennya itu hal yang wajar Sakura, bahkan penyakit juga hal yang lumrah terjadi." jawab Utakata mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

Tak di sadari mereka sepasang mata onyx memandang mereka dengan cemburu, tak di pungkiri hati pemuda itu sedang panas di bakar api cemburu, dan pemuda berambut panjang hanya mampu menahan tawanya.

"Yo, Utakata apa kabar?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha berjalan menuju tempat Utakata dan Sakura.

"Yo, Itachi apa kabar, ku dengar kau keluar dari Uchiha ya?" tanya Utakata kepada Itachi yang sekarang berdiri di samping Utakata.

"Kau tau sendiri Utakata, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Kyuu-chanku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kau sendiri katanya kau akan menikah dengan Hotaru, bangsawan kelas atas itu." jawab sekaligus tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Mukanya kaya orang nahan pipis?" tanya Utakata yang melihat Sasuke kaya orang lagi kebelet pipis.

"Biasalah, dia lagi cemburu dengan seseorang." jawab Itachi dengan gaya coolnya yang khas, dan tak lama kemudian Ino bersama Naruto dan Sai datang menjenguk Sakura sambil membawa buah cherry kesukaan Sakura.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut mendapat sebuah ide untuk menggoda temannya ini, dengan langkah sok keren, Naruto melangkah ke arah dokter khusus anak kecil sambil menepuk pundak Utakata yang membuat kedutan nangkring sukses di kepala Utakata.

"Sekarang, Sakura milik dokter Utakata loh." teriaknya yang membuat 3 tangan menjitak kepala duren Naruto dan beberapa orang tertawa.

"Ah, maaf aku harus pergi. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Deidara untuk memeriksa gigi berlubangnya." pamit Utakata sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Sakura kembali berbaring sementara Itachi pergi menuju perusahaan yang dia dirikan sendiri, Ino, Naruto dan Sai pergi menuju sekolah, sedang Sasuke tetap menunggu Sakura.

"Kau tidak pergi sekolah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil memainkan game street fighter III yang dari tadi kalah dan tak menang-menang.

"Untuk sementara aku izin dulu, lagi pula aku malas pergi sekolah. Ck, dari tadi kau kalah terus, kau cocoknya pake game yang menggunakan Otak dari pada game peperangan seperti ini." Keluh Sasuke sekalian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Kabuto, Nayumi, Kenichi dan Kentaro berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura, Kenichi sibuk membaca berkas kesehatan Sakura sedang Kabuto dan Nayumi sibuk mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan listrik dari matanya.

"Dokter bodoh" gerutu Kentaro satu-satunya orang normal yang berjalan di sisi tiga dokter yang menurutnya sedikit tidak waras.

"Apa maksudmu Ken-nii san?" tanya Kenichi yang sudah siap dengan pukulan khasnya.

Ruang 237 (Mawar)

Empat dokter segera masuk dan menemui gadis bersurai pink yang sibuk berebut PSP dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven. Gadis ini sedikit kaget melihat dokter Kabuto dan dokter lainnya yang tak pernah ia lihat di rumah sakit ini.

"Ohayou Sakura, ku harap tiga dokter ini tak mengagetkanmu, mereka dokter yang akan menanganimu secara Khusus" kata Kabuto memperkenalkan dokter-dokter yang bersamanya

"Ah Kabuto-nii, ohayou, wah terima kasih sampai menanganiku secara khusus segala." Ucap Sakura di sertai senyuman manis.

"Aku Ishida Nayumi, dulu bekerja di rumah sakit suna, specialis ahli kanker." Nayumi memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk di depan Sakura.

"Salam kenal Ishida-san namaku Sakura Haruno." ucap Sakura dengan membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Aku Inuzuka Kenichi, bekerja di rumah sakit terbesar di Amegakure."

"Aku Inuzuka Kentaro bekerja di rumah sakit Iwagakure International Hospital."

"Salan kenal semuanya." balas Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung Pemotretan Konoha

Sekarang Gaara sibuk berpose di depan kamera dengan menampilkan sedikit dada bidangnya, senyum yang khas serta tatapan mata yang tajam membuatnya terlihat keren, di ujung pojok sana sudah nampak Karin menunggunya sambil membawa air mineral dingin.

Sekarang Gaara berganti kostum dengan kaos merah dengan motif seperti cipratan darah, jeans hitam, sepatu Nike hitam membuatnya tampak sangat keren, seperti tadi kali ini backgroundnya padang rumput yang memukau.

Satu setengah jam pemotretan berlangsung, saatnya Gaara beristirahat, tidak seperti biasanya Gaara akan menemui Karin jika dia sudah waktunya Istirahat tapi sekarang dia pergi ke arah penggemar-pemnggemarnya memberi tanda tangan di kaos fans dan berfoto-foto ria dengan fans.

Setelah fans-fansnya pergi dia segera duduk di kursi lipat yang di sediakan oleh managernya, Karin terlihat menghampiri Gaara dan memberikan botol air yang di bawanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah meminum isotonik, kau tak perlu repot-repot. Dan mulai hari ini jangan ganggu aku lagi." kata Gaara membuat Karin kaget.

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Karin yang sedikit tak terima.

"Karena... Kau yang menghasutku untuk meninggalkan Temari-nee chan dan Kankuro-nii, jadi kau sekarang kau harus pergi dari hidupku." perintah Gaara

"Kau jahat Gaara-kun!" teriak Karin sambil berlari menjauh dari Gaara.

Gaara tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan membaca skenario untuk filmnya nanti yang berjudul "Zangeki no Reginleiv[1]" yang di sutradarai oleh Tsunade dan suaminya Jiraiya.

Gaara segera ingin pulang dan meminta maaf kepada saudaranya yang kata Nayumi sekarang berada di Kumogakure, tiket pesawat sudah di belinya jauh-jauh hari.

Dan cerita ini di akhiri

**To Be Continue**

1: Zagenki no Ragenleiv: game dari mesin Nintendo

Balasan Review

Michelle:

Iya aku udah konsul ke guru bahasa indoku tetapi aku ngarasa setiap akhir dialog dibkasih kagak enak mungkin belum terbiasa saja, untuk chap berikutnya akan ku coba lagi terima kasih michelle, review lagi ya.

Kira-chan Narahashi:

Tembem arigatou gozaimasu, baik akan ku coba perbaiki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Title: ****虹****(NIJI)**

**Genre: romance**

**Warning: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC yang sangat berlebihan. KeGAJEan di luar batas dan membuat anda mungkin MATI kebosanan. Fic ini 100% mengandung SASUSAKU tanpa ada slight atau semacamnya jadi bagi yang membenci pair SASUSAKU segera tekan tombol back. Karena jika anda berniat ingin flame Kazu. Kazu akan balas dengan kata-kata 'SUPER MANIS' *kebalikan* dan typo yang bertebaran layaknya sebuah galaxy yang banyak bintangnya. Hubungan Gaara dan Sakura hanya teman, Gaara hanya menggapnya teman sedang Sakura menganggap lebih.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort & Angst**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan**

**Fanfic ****虹****(NIJI) by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999**

**Happy reading Minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 Januari 2011

Gaara menaiki pesawat Konoha JTK-2098 terbang menuju kebandara international Kumogakure, dia duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berjas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, di padu dengan celana hitam serta sepatu hitam. Karena keberangkatanya tertunda beberapa hari.

Gaara melirik pemuda yang sedang membaca majalah bisnis Konona, di sampulnya terdapat foto dirinya berada di kebun apel bersama Shikaku Nara.

Pemuda itu menatap majalahnya dan memandang Gaara bergantian, dan tersenyum samar untuk menyapa, walau tak dalam sebuah perkataan.

"Anda mau kemana?" tanya Gaara kepada pemuda berambut coklat bak iklan _shampoo_ untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Saya akan ke Kumogakure, anda sendiri akan kemana?" jawab sekaligus tanya pemuda itu di sertai senyum tipis membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara kagum dengannya.

"Saya juga ke Kumogakure, ah perkenalkan saya Sabaku Gaara." Jawab Gaara sambil memperkenalkan dirinya ke pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu, sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hyuuga Neji." Balas pemuda bernama Neji membalas uluran tangan Gaara dan melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan nan singkat itu.

"Umurmu berapa? Kau terlihat masih muda," tanya Neji sambil memakan kentang goreng yang di pesannya tadi, tak lupa sambil memandang Gaara yang sekarang masih menyuapkan _ice cream_ rasa _green tea_-nya.

"Umurku 18 tahun, Hyuuga-_san_ sendiri umurnya berapa?" jawab Gaara sambil bertanya ke Neji yang masih asyik memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Panggil aku Neji saja, tak perlu seformal itu kepadaku, umurku 20 tahun, Gaara seorang artis, kan?" jawab Neji di sertai seringaian jahil ke arah Gaara.

"Kau sendiri seorang artis dan bisnis man, kan?" jawab Gaara di sertai _deathglare_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Healthy Care

"Doktel~ temenin Dei-_chan_ main yaaa?!" seru bocah berambut blonde yang akhir-akhir ini di ketahui sebagai adik angkat Uzumaki Naruto, sifatnya hampir sama dengan Naruto yang berisik bedanya jika Naruto menyukai ramen, maka deidara menyukai ledakan, ke dokter muda yang tak lain Utakata.

"Lain kali ya Dei-_chan_, hari ini Dokter sibuk." Balas sang Dokter, wajah kecewa terlihat di muka lucu Deidara, sehingga membuat Utakata tak tega.

"Masih sibuk gelembung?" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang Utakata, terlihat pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan tatapan tajam, setajam burung elang dan memancarkan aura gelap yang pekat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sas, aku masih sibuk untuk menangani beberapa pasien-pasien kecilku. Dan besok banyak jadwal operasi." jawabnya di sertai hembusan nafas yang menandakan kepenatan yang luar biasa.

"Kau beruntung gelembung, ayahmu tak pernah memaksamu dalam hal menentukan hidup, ayahmu juga tak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahi gadis pilihannya." kata Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedih, Utakata tak menjawab pertanyaan adik dari Itachi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri merasa Sasuke akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku akui ayahmu itu dingin, sama seperti ayahku, tapi paling tidak dia akan tersenyum ketika anaknya pulang sekoah. Dan ketika anaknya akan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, aku tak seberuntung dirimu gelembung." kata Sasuke tak di sangkanya setetes air mata menetes dari mata onyxnya mengingat perlakuan Fugaku ke dirinya.

"Aku juga tak seberuntung dirimu Sas, Kau masih mempunyai Ibu sedangkan aku tidak, Kau mempunyai Itachi sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai kakak atau adik. Kita sama-sama beruntung Sas." jawab Utakata sambil menepuk pundak sepupunya itu, dia turut mengerti akan penderitaan Sasuke setelah Itachi pergi dari rumah. Dan Mikoto meninggalkan Fugaku sesaat Itachi pergi dari distrik uchiha di otogakure, setitik harapan muncul di benak Utakata untuk membuat Sasuke bahagia walau dia harus mengorbankan apa yang di cintainya.

Sepasang mata emerald memandang dua pria itu dari taman belakang, sebenarnya orang itu ingin mengambil bola pingpong. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan sendu dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu, walau dekat tetapi terasa Jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha International High School

"Hai minna-_san_ perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku guru baru yang akan menggantikan guru Asuma yang sedang cuti, sekarang buka buku paket sejarah halaman 78." perintah seorang guru baru yang mempunyai keriput di kedua pipinya dia adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Hah?! Itachi jadi guru? Bukannya dia harusnya berada di perusahaannya?

Sekarang Itachi harus mencoba menjadi seorang guru, sedang pekerjaannya di kantor di gantikan pamannya, ayah dari Utakata.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai sambil berbisik ke arah Ino.

"Ntahlah, kau tau sendiri Itachi-_san_ sangat buruk dalam mengajar." Jawab Ino yang tak terlalu peduli dengan cara mengajar Itachi yang bisa di katakan buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kumogakure

Gaara memanggil sebuah taksi dan menyuruhnya mengantarkan ke jalan Kumogakure beautiful no. 997.

Di benak Gaara terbesit rasa takut untuk menemui kakak-kakaknya, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menghampiri otak Gaara, saat dia mengusir Kankuro dan Temari.

"Tuan, anda sudah sampai di tempat tujuan." kata sopir taksi membuyarkan lamunan Gaara, hatinya gugup ada rasa tak enak menyerang hatinya.

Gaara mengambil uang dua puluh ribu yen dan memberikannya ke sopir taksi.

"Tuan, kembaliannya." sergah sopir taksi saat Gaara menyeret kopernya menuju rumah dengan gaya eropa, dengan taman seluas lapangan sepak bola, berbagai merek mobil terjejer rapi di garasi samping rumah itu.

Disana terlihat Temari sedang di marahi ibu tiri Nayumi, dan Hei kenapa baju Temari harus sobek dan ya ampun Kankuro harus mengurus pekerjaan pembantu.

Mereka adalah sepupu jauh dari Ishida Nayumi, hati Gaara terasa terbakar amarah, dengan segera pagar di buka dan masuk menghampiri Temari yang di marahi habis-habisan oleh ibu tiri Nayumi.

"Kau tahu harga sepatu ini ratusan juta yen, dan kau menhancurkan bagian bahwa sepatu ku, dasar kurang ajar..." suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Gaara, segera Gaara memotong pembicaraan ibu Nayumi.

"Aku bisa mengganti sepatu tante, jika terbukti sepatu tante terbuat dari bahan mahal dan berharga ratusan juta yen." sahut Gaara sambil memungut sepatu yang hampir mengenai wajah Temari, seandainya saja temari tak menghindar.

"Gaara..." ucap Temari lirih dan kaget.

"Sabaku Gaara..." tak kalah kagetnya dengan Temari.

"Maafkan aku _Nee-chan_. Aku baru menjemput _Nee-chan_ sekarang. Dan tante sepatu ini terbuat dari bahan murahan dan harganya sekitar 800 ribu yen, dan tante bilang ini berharga ratusan juta yen, dan tante memperlakukan Kakak-Kakakku seperti pembantu di saat Nayumi-_nee_ tak di rumah. Anda sangat keterlaluan. Tapi tenanglah sekarang saya menjemput Temari-_nee_ dan Kankuro-_nii_ untuk tinggal di rumahku, jadi berapa kerugian tante, sebutkan saja." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum sedikit angkuh.

"Ah kerugian yang di perbuat kakak-kakak mu sekitar 600 juta yen! Apa kau sanggup membayarnya Sabaku Gaara?" ejek ibu Nayumi dan di balas Gaara dengat killing intens.

"Tenang saja, uangnya nanti sore ku transfer, tetapi dengan satu syarat..." kata Gaara dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya ibu Nayumi yang memang gila harta dengan pandangan khas mata Kakuzu. Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya syarat yang di ajukan Gaara tak terlalu sulit.

Gaara memencet tombol nomer di hpnya dan menghubungkanya ke seseorang di seberang sana.

"Tante harus bilang ke Nayumi-_nee_, bahwa tante menjadikan Temari-_nee_ dan Kankuro-_nii_ pelayan di rumah ini, ah, bukan pelayan, tetapi budak di rumah ini." jawab Gaara sambil menyerahkan hpnya ke arah ibu Nayumi

Jederrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Healthy Care

Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah duduk di bangku taman, sejak dua puluh menit lalu mereka hanya diam dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke/Sakura?" ucap mereka bersamaan dan akhirnya diam lagi, tak melanjutkan apa yang ingin mereka katakan, akhirnya karena bosan menunggu Sasuke memecah keheningan duluan.

"Kau mau bicara apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa penasaran dengan pertanyaan Sakura, baru pertama kali dia merasa penasaran.

"Ano... Apa kau tak ingin pulang, _gomenasai_ aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu." tanya Sakura yang merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke.

"Ah itu, aku... Aku tidak ingin pulang, yah mungkin aku akan menyusul Itachi-_nii_ untuk keluar dari klan. Aku muak dengan aturan ayah, yang melarangku ini itu. Padahal kakek tak sebegitu kejamnya." jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar, rasanya jika dia di izinkan menangis pastinya dia akan menangis.

"Kenapa kau sendirian saja selama ini, kemana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk.

"Itu..." wajah Sakura tiba-tiba murung, "Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal dunia, sejak aku berusia 5 tahun." jawab Sakura akhirnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura." balas Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura, ingin membuat gadisnya ini merasa nyaman. Tak di sangka-sangka seorang pangacau datang, dia adalah Obito Uchiha adik dari Utakata.

"Ciyeeeeee... Yang lagi pacaran, romantisnya." teriak Obito dan di sambut jitakan temannya yang tak lain adalah Kakashi Hatake, sambil memasang senyum minta maaf Kakashi mengajak Obito pergi.

"Kau mengenal mereka Sas? Apa mereka sepupumu?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah polos yang lucu.

"Ya dia sepupuku, orang tuanya di usir dari klan. Bisa dibilang ibu Obito hamil di luar nikah, dan saat kehamilannya menginjak usia 2 minggu, ibu Obito di usir dari rumah." Jawab Sasuke sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Alunan lagu First Lovenya Utada Hikaru mengalun di hp Sasuke, di LCD hp Sasuke tertera nama "FUGAKU:-P" dengan emoticon menjulurkan lidah. Sasuke segera menggeser gambar telepon di layarnya.

"Hallo, ada apa Ayah?"

'Kau harus pulang Sas, tinggal 3 bulan lagi kau menikah dengan calon pilihan Ayah.'

"Aku tidak mau."

'Kau , jangan jadi seperti kakakmu yang pembakang Sas, pulang atau Ayah yang seret kau pulang!'

"Lakukan saja, kalau Ayah bisa menemukanku. Lagi pula rumah sepupuku banyak kan, Ayah tak bisa menemukanku dengan mudah, dan Ayah harus ingat semua saudara ayah dan sepupu Ayah telah membenci Ayah. Itu karena keegoisan Ayah. Aku takkan pulang dan tak akan pernah pulang."

'Sas, kau harus pulang, Ayah janji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu.'

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Sasuke segera menggeser tombol merah untuk segera mematikan telepon dari ayahnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk sambil memandangi awan yang berarak. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang telah sampai di sampingnya.

"Sudah selesaikah, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke. Perhatiannya kembali ke awan-awan yang berarak secara teratur.

Sasuke memandang Sakura secara intens, wajah cantiknya, memancarkan kecantikan yang alami, mata emeraldnya bak zamrud yang sangat indah, bibir tipisnya, lembut dan berwarna merah bak buah cherry.

"Aku sangat beruntung, jika kamu mau jadi pacarku Sakura." gumam Sasuke pelan, tak di sadari Itachi yang baru pulang dari Konoha International High School yang biasa di singkat menjadi KIHS, di sekolah hampir seluruh murid yang di ajar Itachi tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otogakure

Ruangan khusus yang di jadikan tempat kerja ini sangat dominan dengan warna hitam. Hanya ada beberapa corak putih di beberapa sudut ruangan, di dinding-dinding kamar terdapat foto keluarga, sang istri berambut hitam panjang, tengah menggendong balita berusia 2 tahun tangan si balita bergerak ke atas, seolah menandakan dia sangat senang. Sedang sang suami memakai kimono, berwarna hitam dan berdiri angkuh dan di sampingnya ada seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun yang sedang cemberut memandang bocah _raven_ yang tengah tertawa.

"Fugaku-_sama_, kami tak menemukan jejak Sasuke-_sama_, terakhir dia tinggal di rumah pamanya, Izuna-_sama_." Lapor _bodyguard_ andalan Fugaku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tetapi tetap pantau terus perkembangan pencarian Sasuke. Kalian mengerti!" perintah Fugaku.

"Mengerti Fugaku-_sama_!" teriak _bodyguard_ itu.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, perkataan Sasuke masih terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Lakukan saja, kalau ayah bisa menemukanku. Lagi pula rumah sepupuku banyak kan, ayah tak bisa menemukanku dengan mudah, dan ayah harus ingat semua saudara ayah dan sepupu ayah telah membenci ayah. Itu karena keegoisan ayah. Aku takkan pulang dan tak akan pernah pulang."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

Kazui: HALLO MINNA-SAN, SAYA KEMBALI~ *di lempar sendal kazu*

Kazu: Hei Zui-nii, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu*cemberut*

Kazui: biarkan saja, lagi pula siapa yang mau review fic jelek ini hah*tampang devil* dari chap 1-6 kau baru mendapat 10 review*ketawa setan*

Kazu: biarkan saja wekkk:-P, itu masih mending dari pada gak ada review sama sekali *tampang cool*. Dan kau kenapa mengejekku dasar inner tak tau diri*injek-injek zui-nii sambil nyumapahin zui-nii*

Kazui: mami~ help me*megap-megap*

Kazu: yup waktunya balas Review

Deidara: dari Ayano futabei

Ini sudah lanjut ayano-san, arigatou gozaimasu sudah mereview fic aneh ini*bungkuk-bungkuk*. Review lagi ya Ayano-san.

Gaara: selanjutnya dari Kira-chan Narahashi

Terima kasih sudah mereview fic ini. Dan di bilang bagus lagi, terima kasih :-), soal tanda baca kami ralat maksud saya author *nunjuk kazu yang makan permen karet free sugar* sedang berusaha memperbaikinya sampai harus membaca 100 novel dalam 3 minggu*di ambil bagian akhirnya saja*. Review lagi Kira-chan.

(Prince Akuma Kazuhito999).


End file.
